Promises Revisited
by Buffaloboy
Summary: A year after their talk on the pier. Amy and Ty meet again. This is a follow up to a fanfic titled Promises Kept
1. Chapter 1

It had been almost a year since Amy and Ty had their talk on the pier. Both were glad that they had decided to stay in touch even though they had been through some difficult times.

Through text messages, emails and an occasional phone conversation they had managed to let each other know how things were going.

Ty had rented an apartment in Hudson and had been quite successful with Bob Granger at the reserve. With the assistance of Clint Riley a grant was obtained that allowed the program to take in youthful probation offenders to expand to the point that Caleb, who had finally abandoned his rodeo ambitions, the chance to work at the reserve as a counselor. This allowed Ty to return to work with Scott at the clinic on a part time basis.

Meanwhile Amy had a successful "Miracle Girl" tour throughout North America . The tour kept her on the road constantly. As a result she had not returned to Heartland since the tour began.

In addition to their contacts Lou kept them up on how the other was doing . As Amy's business manager she knew what Amy was doing. Since the family considered Ty to be a family member they often had Ty over for dinner. This provide Lou the opportunity to find out what he was doing.

After about 9 months on her tour Amy confided in Lou that although she was successful in what she thought was her life ambition she was ending the tour when the current bookings were ending. To Amy there were 3 things that were more important than the tour—Heartland , family and most importantly Ty.

Lou was the only one that Amy confided in . When she arrived back at Heartland everyone but Lou believed she was home for a brief visit. What made her decision easier was the fact that many of the owners she had met on the tour indicated that they would be willing to bring their horses to Heartland for her to work with.

When she arrived back at Heartland Jack and Lisa were spending a few days at Fairfield and Peter took Georgie and Katie to Jack's fishing camp for 3 days.

Lou called Ty and asked if he could stop by to check on Jack's horse Paint since his arthritis seemed to be getting worse. She also invited him to stay for lunch.

After stopping by the house to say hello to Lou Ty went to the barn to check on Paint.

When he entered the barn Ty heard some noise coming from the loft. When he opened the loft door he was surprised and excited to see Amy sitting on the bed.

Amy and Ty exchanged greetings and Amy motioned to Ty to come sit beside her on the bed. As they began to tell each other how they had been doing Amy revealed to Ty that although her "Miracle Girl" tour was a success and seemed to give her what she wanted out of life that she would be returning to Hudson. She told Ty that she missed Heartland, her family and most importantly him. She reached for the chain around her neck and pulled out the promise ring Ty gave her so many years before. Ty was surprised at what he was hearing and seeing.

Amy told Ty "I gave you the engagement ring back in France and have regretted it for a long time. Since leaving on the tour I have worn this promise ring around my neck to remind me of what I had and lost."

Ty reached into his back pocket to take out his wallet. He took out a folded piece of paper –the letter Amy had written to apologize for her actions. He told Amy "I have read this letter so many times that I have it memorized."

Amy told Ty "We have travelled the road together for 8 years and have had many detours but I have finally realized how much I really need you. Is there any way that we can get back on the road we had planned for us?"

Ty looked up at Amy and said "Sometimes two people need to fall apart to realize how much they need each other."

Ty reached over and gave Amy a passionate kiss. They continued to embrace and it was then that Lou came into the loft to see how Amy and Ty were doing. As she opened the door Amy and Ty broke their embrace and Amy told Lou "Looks like you will have wedding to plan after all just a little later than planned."

A few days later when everyone had returned to Heartland the family along with Caleb, Bob Granger, Scott and Clint Riley gathered in front of the fireplace at Heartland to witness the marriage of Amy Fleming to Ty Borden.


	2. Chapter 2

Amy and Ty had been married for a few weeks when they decided to take a trip across North America as a sort of honeymoon. They headed east across Canada and made their first stop in Winnipeg for 2 days. Amy visited with several owners from her tour and set appointments for them to bring their horses to Heartland in 4 weeks. While Amy was occupied with the owners Ty was asked to look at several horses that had some medical issues .

Their next stop of any major consequence was Toronto. They were fortunate that the Royal Winter Fair was taking place at Exposition Place. They spent one full day touring the fair and enjoying the demonstrations and taking in the rodeo that was being held. On the second day in Toronto they went to Eaton Place to do some shopping. In the evening they had a romantic dinner atop the CN tower and attended the hockey game between the Calgary Flames and Toronto Maple Leafs. What made the game enjoyable was the final score—Calgary 2, Maple Leafs 0. The evening ended with a romantic encounter in their room at the Royal York Hotel.

The next day they headed down the QEW for the 90 mile drive to the honeymoon capital of the world—Niagara Falls. They checked into the Royal Brock Hotel. They requested a room overlooking the falls and after settling into their room they spent the day walking up and down Clifton Hill taking in all the sights . They also took a ride under the falls on the Maid of the Mist. That evening they had dinner in their room and enjoyed watching the illuminated falls . Another romantic evening followed after Amy came from the bathroom wearing the negligee she purchased in Toronto.

The next day Amy and Ty crossed the border over the Peace Bridge and checked into a hotel in downtown Buffalo. After a lunch at the Chef's restaurant they toured Canalside and decided to stay in Buffalo an extra day and attend the NFL game between the Buffalo Bills and New England Patriots. The game was an experience. They enjoyed the atmosphere of 70,000 rabid Bills fans cheering throughout the game. What made it a real treat was the final score—Buffalo 52, New England 0.

After a short drive Amy and Ty arrived in Lexington KY and spent several days at Churchill Downs. This was a return to their roots of talking to owners Amy had met on the tour and gave Ty the chance to examine some of the greatest horses in the world.

Driving west they spent another few days in Arizona visiting some of Ty's friends before heading north to return to Heartland


	3. Chapter 3

Amy and Ty were getting ready to celebrate their first anniversary. They had many wonderful experiences as a married couple. Amy was doing well working with troubled horses that were brought to Heartland from across North America. Her reputation had spread to the point that she had more business than she could handle. Ty's program for youthful probation offenders was a model that the province of Alberta used to set up other programs. He was also quite busy working a the clinic with Scott.

Since Lou and Amy were going to inherit Heartland eventually Jack transferred ownership to them. Lou, Peter and the girls were living in the ranch house. Jack and Lisa split their time at Heartland and Fairfield.

Today was going to be a big day. Amy and Ty had decided to build their own house not to far from the original ranch house. Today was to be move in day. Lou took charge of telling everyone-Jack, Lisa, Scott, Caleb, Tim and Peter-exactly where every box and piece of furniture was to go.

While everyone was busy getting them moved in Amy and Ty were on their way to the clinic in Hudson. Amy had not been feeling well the past few days so Ty insisted that she see a doctor. After running a few tests the doctor came into the room and said " You will be glad to know that the only thing wrong with Mrs. Borden is that she is 2 months pregnant." Ty looked at Amy and said "Mrs. Borden you have just made me the happiest man on the face of the earth." Amy reached out and gave Ty the most passionate kiss ever. They left the clinic and could not wait to tell everyone the good news.

Jack was thrilled to learn he would have another great grandchild and Tim was even happier. Lou and Peter were looking forward to becoming an aunt and uncle and Georgie and Katie jumped for joy to learn they would soon have a cousin in the family.

Later that night, as they lay in bed Ty told Amy " If we have a boy we should call him Jack Timothy and if a girl Libby Marion." Amy looked over at Ty and said "Mr. Borden you are amazing and I love you more than you know."

Amy and Ty had come a long way since the incident in France. They couldn't imagine then where their lives would take them but they couldn't be happier.


End file.
